His Smiles
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: [YohAnna][Chapter 5, The Game, up!]A collection of stories revolving around the mysterious, yet simple relationship between Yoh and Anna.
1. His Smiles

**His Smiles**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

**YoNa**

**A/N: Another pointless drabble that came into my head from nowhere! oooohhhhhhh, scary! AHHHHHHH! oh sry, oh right the disclaimer, I'll do that later! Thanks for clicking hope ya like!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters! waaaaaaahhh! But, if I did, actually I wouldn't cuz I want MY GAARA! gomen gomen(sorry sorry) I'm obsessed! hee hee!

**A/N: Anways one with the story! ha ha ha ha:P! oh yeah and this is blackharu2(Dana), so you know!**

No matter what I do he always smiles.

Extra training, extra chores, but he never stops smiling!

_'Why does he smile all the time?' _I would wonder everyday.

So one day I asked him, "Yoh, why do you always smile?"

His answer was idiotic and so like him, but it caught me completely off guard.

"'Cause it's fun!" he exclaimed quickly adding with curious eyes, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Baka" I mummbled under my breath, "Is that really why?"

"Well," he was thinking, probably on whether or not to say the next statement.

But he did, "There is another reason, I could tell you if you want."

The curiousity was killing me, although I would never tell anyone that, so I put on my casual face and remarked, "Sure, why not?"

_'Tell me! Tell me already or else i'll slit your throat!' _I screamed mentally.

He was looking directly at me, his brown orbs gazing into my black ones, "I can't help it when I look at you," he was serious.

My eyes widened in surprise, but then shrank back to their normal size as I regained my conpulsure, "What do you mean?"

I was shocked at his reply and wanted to know exactly what he meant, and I did, "I don't know, but when I see you I can't help it!"

He gave me one of his biggest smiles as he left to train; leaving me there to rethink what he said, and before I knew it I was smiling myself.

**A/N: Another dreaded author's note! MWAHAHAHAHA! gomen gomen! Domo Arigatou(thank you) for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, which by the way was SOOOO much fun! I like writing Japanese words so gomen nasai if it bothers you! Oh well reveiw plzzzz so I can know what you thought about this fic! 'Cuz if you liked it I can write more, or whatever:P! Well domo for reading and(maybe not) reveiwing! Be sure to read my other ficcies! -kawaiichiisaikitsune**


	2. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its character, but I do own this story! Yay!

**A/N: I hope you like this! It actually just came to me during study hall:3! Have fun and don't forget to review! ENJOY!**

Yoh is jealous, jealous of his 'brother' Hao.

Hao is extremely strong, extremely popular, and extremely...not Yoh.

Even though Hao is evil and sinister he still is extremely cool.

But, the worst part is, Anna seemed to take a liking to him.

Yoh doesn't know how Anna feels, he actually thinks she hates him.

Now he knows it's true, she is so mean to him and so nice to Hao.

Him and Hao are polar opposites, so even if he defeats Hao in the Shaman tournament, he still won't win.

Hao will always have Anna by his side and Yoh is jealous of that.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think about it...RVIEW! Gomen nasai, it's soooooo short, if you guys write to me, maybe give me some ideas on the next chapters I could try to make it longer! So tell me what you thought of this and what you might want for the next chappie! Ja ne!**


	3. So Mean

**So Mean**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: I -sniff- don't -sniff- own -sniff- Shaman King -sniff-

**A/N: Soory 'bout the last one, I totally hate myself! Here I am hating any kind of HaoxAnna and I had hintings of it in my previous chappie! Oh, well, I hope you liked it anyways! Well this chappie isn't a drabble it's actually a short story, so it'a a little bit longer! ENJOY!**

:Yoh's POV:

She's always mean, why is that?

One day I asked her why she trained me so much and all she said was, "I want you to become Shaman King!" I never asked her a question like that again.

It always bugs me though, I can never understand why she's so harsh. I have this feeling that she's leaving something out, but c'mon, like Anna would ever tell me anyways. She could just tell me, but that'll only happen when pigs start to fly!

Finally, I muster up enough courage to ask her. So I walked down the stairs, away from my room(A/N:He was in his room for the beginning part!), and went straight to the living room where Anna was laying belly-down of the floor watching Soap Operas. I waited as patiently as I could when suddenly the comercials began inbetween the show.

Anna looked up to me with cold black eyes, "What do you want?" she hissed

"Can I ask you somthing?" I asked hesitantly, finding myself shrinking under her glare.

"You just did, now **leave**!" she commanded violantly.

I took a small step backwards, cowarding against her bitter remark. I took a deep breath and gulped loudly, "Why are you always so mean?" i questioned, my voice barely over a whisper.

Her scowl disappeared as her face showed her confusion. She raised a delicate eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You know," I started slowly, regaining my voice bit by bit, "You're always yelling, and screaming, and agruing, and other stuff," I explained, "Why?" I finshed scared, willing myself over and over again to **not **run away.

"Why do you care?" she snarled, her charcoal eyes reflecting her fury. I lost her attention as her Soap Opera came back on. Sighing of disappointment, I started back towards my room. A mumble from Anna made me stop dead in my tracks. Recalling what she said, a toothy grin became visible on my face. I restarted my journey upstairs, a smile still plastered on my facial features.

She might be cold, harsh, mean, strict, or whatever, but she isn't heartless. I still don't know why she's always so mean, however, I won't push the subject any further. I mean, it isn't everyday you hear Anna say, "Gomen nasai, I don't mean to."

Just that small sentence made me grin shildishly as I dreamily entered my room. Anna's not sooo bad, at least not as bad as I thought. I fell on my bed and slumbered peacefully, that stupid smile never leaving.

**A/N: Crappy, ne? Whateva, just tell me watcha think and I will grately appreciate your comments! Please just don't say you Hate it, I mean I don't mind if you say that, but can you PLEASE give me a reason why! Then I can try and improve, I don't mind flames or whateva, just tell me why you think watcha think! Thank you sooo much, you guys are awesome! Review faster and I'll update faster, unfortunately, that's how I work! Bye for now, Ja ne!**


	4. Chores

**Chores  
****kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: No I tell you, NO! I'm done.

**A/N: This was actually free write for my english class, hee hee! Hope it fun, Enjoy!**

He always did the chores, never did she.

The cooking, the cleaning, shopping, all of it he was supposed to do.

She simply layed on the floor and watched Soap Operas.

As usual, he went to the grocery store for food one day.

But, unexpectedly, when he came home he smelled something delicious.

Following his nose, he ran inside setting the paper bags on the closest table.

Eventually he found the place exuding the pleasant smell--the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and saw her standing there.

In front of her was the stove, pots and pan settled there.

Her back was facing him, indicating she was doing something with the stove.

Realization dawned on him, she was making dinner, very unusual.

However appreciative he was it was still creepy, but thoughtful in a sense.

Suddenly she whipped around gazed at him, a small smile placed on her face.

"Go set the table," she commanded politely turning back around to the heated area.

Following orders he bounced out of the kitchen to set the table where they would eat.

A big grin was plastered on his face doing the new chore, but he knew a small smirk was also on her face.

**A/N: SO kawaii! Oops, gomen, you're the one s'posed to be commenting. So, away my friends away, you must reply, FOR DANA-CHAN! YAY! I can't wait!**


	5. The Game

**The Game**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: I only own this story, and all my other stories -sob-

**A/N: Hope you enjoy my newest drabbly of YoNa**

Everyone came over today--Manta, Horo, Ren, Pilika, Tamao, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg, Fost and Eliza, Jeanne, Jun, even Hao--Anna actually stayed in the room too.

They all wanted to play a game, Truth or Dare, but I kept saying I didn't feel like it so everyone gave up that idea.

However, they still pursued to play some kind of game so we ended up playing 20 questions instead.

"What you do is you ask 20 yes or no questions to a person, and since there are a lot of us we will take turns asking one person. The questions can to be to find out anything--who they like, what they secretly think, anything!" Pilika explained.

So eventually we started playing and Ren was the first to be questioned.

We all decided we would try to figure out who he liked, some of us thought he had a secret attraction to Horo, but we were wrong, it ended up that Pilika was his secret crush.

Then I was questioned and they tried to find out how I really felt towards Anna, which was embarrassing.

"Okay, do you feel fuzzy inside when she's near?" Jeanne asked clasping her hands together, I nodded my head shyly, a brush crept onto my face.

"Do mind cooking dinner for her when you finish training?" Hao asked sexily(if that's a word), I shoke my head, humiliated.

Being the smartest and acting stoically, Ren asked bored, "Are you in love with Anna?"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, even the icequeen Anna was crimson red.

"I... I think I am," I answered blushing.

A mumbled "Thanks" came my way and I turned to look at Anna, who had a smile settled on her face.

Nothing else was needed for me to know what she meant, nobody acknowledged their moment and continued on with the game.

Horo was the next to be questioned and trying to be funny Tamao asked an embarrassing question.

"Do you have a secret attraction to Tao Ren?" she asked, everyone's eyes went wide and Horo's mouth dropped open.

**A/N: Hee hee, did you like it? Tell me watcha think! Review, please!**


End file.
